Attend moi
by Soul Queens
Summary: Shirohige est mort. Ace aussi. Marco est le nouveau capitaine de la flotte. Il est anéanti par la mort des deux membres de sa famille.
Bonjour ! Moi c'est Patachou la 3ème roue du carrosse à 3 roues. Enfin vous avez pu remarqué que je suis nulle avec l'informatique donc je poste l'intro après la fic.. oui il faut que je m'habitue enfin bref. J'espère que ça vous plaira malgré le thème un peu ... comment dire ... sombre de la fic.. voilà biz à tous et bonne lecture !

Merci à Oda-san, qui nous laisse bien gentiment utiliser ses personnages et son univers afin de satisfaire nos nombreux fantasmes XD !

* * *

Le silence s'était installé sur le bateau. Plus personne n'osait rire ou même parler, personne n'en avait le cœur. Les échanges se faisait rares et seulement lorsqu'ils étaient nécessaires. Cette ambiance morbide sur le Moby Dick était en parti du à leur nouveaux capitaine, c'est à dire moi. Marco. Anciennement comandant de la première division de Shirohige lorsqu'il était vivant. A cette pensée mon cœur se serra. Ma tête dans les mains, j'attendis que la douleur s'atténue. Combien de temps avais-je passé à me morfondre dans ma chambre ? Des éclats de rires me parvinrent d'au-dessus. Quand je disais que personne n'ose rire ou parler, ce n'est pas vrai. Personne n'ose rire et parler, en ma présence. J'étais devenu sombre et renfermé, j'étais un zombie. Je n'apparaissais quasiment plus qu'aux repas et encore, la plupart du temps notre cuisinier me les apportait dans ma chambre, où j'étais enfermé le reste du temps, conscient de ce que j'endurais.

J'avais vécut longtemps sur ce bateau et au fur et à mesure des années le mot père avait pris tout son sens. J'avais été heureux à bord, j'avais trouvé une famille. A présent père était partit, comme nombre de notre équipage en tentant de sauver Ace, notre plus jeune frère, en vain. Ace... ce nom me fit frissonner. Il était le plus jeune de notre équipage et aussi une des plus fortes têtes brûlées que je connaissais. Il était aussi celui qui m'avait chamboulé, au sens propre comme au figuré. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ma joue. Un pincement au cœur fit redoubler mes sanglots que je tentais d'étouffer. Je m'endormi quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux rouges. Un bruit me réveilla, tout mes sens en éveils, je me redressai vivement, faisant face à Izou qui m'apportait mon repas. Et la douleur repris possession de mon corps. Izou posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Un geste qui se voulait compatissant.

Je levai un regard humide et désolé vers l'okama. Dans le fond de ses yeux je pouvais aussi voir sa souffrance, ainsi que l'inquiétude que je lui causais, leur causaient. Je me pris de remords, de quel droit ils devaient subir mes états d'âme ? Je n'avais aucun droit de leur faire subir ma douleur. Eux aussi avaient perdu leur père et leur frère cadet. Ils avaient besoin d'avoir un capitaine fort qui, malgré les évènements, continuait d'avancer. Et au lieu de ça je me morfondais, me laissant glisser doucement dans la solitude et le désespoir. Je baissai la tête, honteux de ce que je leur faisais subir. Quelques larmes refirent surfaces et tombèrent sur l'encre pas encore sèche. Depuis maintenant presque un mois nous errions au Shin sekai sans but, je devais me ressaisir pour l'équipage, pour Shirohige, pour lui... A cette pensée mes larmes redoublèrent. Je restai ainsi quelques instants, puis regarda les cartes que j'étais censé dessiner. Elles étaient humides, noires.

Dans un accès de rage je les déchirai et les jeta à travers la pièce. Je m'aperçu alors seulement qu'Izou était encore là. Je me recroquevillai sur moi même dans le fauteuil et me laissa aller. Il s'approcha me murmurant qu'il était là, qu'ils étaient là, que je pouvait lui parler, leur parler, et qu'il comprenait. Il voulu me prendre dans ses bras mais je ne pouvais plus en entendre plus, je le repoussai violemment lui hurlant de sortir. Il ne comprenait pas ni lui, ni les autres, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que c'est de perdre l'homme qui fut son père depuis qu'il était enfant, de perdre Ace... Rien qu'à ce simple nom mon cœur se fendait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi m'en étais-je rendu compte trop tard ?

Quand je l'avais vu ainsi, sur l'échafaud, amaigri, visage pâle, j'avais enfin mis un mot sur le sentiment que j'éprouvais depuis quelques temps déjà. Un sentiment qui s'était intensifier au fil du temps et qui s'était fait plus blessant lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche de Teach. Un sentiment qui m'avait envahi peu à peu réchauffant mon corps. J'avais compris lorsque je l'avais vu, ainsi menotté, sans défense, pourquoi mes flammes avaient sans cesse besoin de se mesurer à lui, pourquoi ma journée était plus agréable quand je le croisais le matin, son sourire toujours accroché au visage tendit qu'il parlait avec l'un ou l'autre de nos nakamas, ou qu'il prévoyait sa prochaine farce. Je me perdis dans mes souvenirs me laissant à revoir chaque moment que j'avais passé avec lui. Lui qui réussissait à me faire rire, lui qui était réputé auprès des autres flottes justement parce qu'il était le seul de l'équipage à arriver à me faire sourire. Je comprends à présent pourquoi.

Je me souviens du sentiment qui m'avait animé quand je l'avais compris, quand j'avais comprit que je l'aimais alors qu'il était devant moi, inaccessible. J'avais déployé toute mon énergie, tout mon cerveau pour le sauver, pour qu'il reste vivant, pour avoir le bonheur de le serrer dans mes bras une fois la bataille terminé. J'avais espérer avoir un minimum de chance pour qu'il me rende mes sentiments et qu'on vive heureux. Puis père mourut. Cela me tira de mes illusions et me ramena à la réalité. Le sentiment indéchiffrable qui m'animait jusqu'à présent se transforma en rage et quand peu après il se fit toucher, l'incrédulité pris place. J'avais vu dans ses yeux l'espérance qu'il avait placé en nous ses compagnons, et son frère, au début du combat. Nous avions échoués. Alors que Luffy le soutenait il m'avait fixé et avait murmuré pour moi seul, trois mots, trois mots qui me changèrent complètement. Les trois mots que je voulais lui dire une fois que tout serait terminé.

Avec ses trois mots il avait accompli son souhait : mourir sans regret et alourdi mon cœur de peine. Après sa mort, je guidais les autres vers notre bateau et ne laissait rien transparaitre mais j'étais un fantôme et quand le calme revint je me mis à pleurer pendant plusieurs jours dans ma cabine. Je ne la quittais que rarement depuis. Tendit que je m'apitoyais sur mon sort, ma main s'était emparée d'un stylo et d'une feuille et avait écris plusieurs mots en vrac sur le papier, sans aucun sens apparent. Les éclats de rire avaient recommencés depuis quelques minutes, ils s'étaient arrêtés après qu'Izou soit remonté, enfin je le supposais vu le silence qui régnait à ce moment là. Sans m'en rendre compte, le stylo avait formé une connexion et ce qui paraissait être des mots sans relations devenait à présent des phrases construites. Mon cerveau faisait des allers-retours entre le papier et le plafond d'où provenait les voix de mes camarades.

Mes idées ne se confondaient plus et devenaient de plus en plus claires. Au bout de quelques instants je savais quoi faire. Je me levai étrangement calme. Je posai sur mon lit le bout de papier sur lequel apparaissait à présent un paragraphe construit. Sans bruit je me dirigeai vers la salle d'eau. Je me laisse tremper savourant le contacte de l'eau chaude sur mon corps. Je fermai doucement les yeux et me laissai glisser le long de la baignoire. Je pensais à mes camarades au dessus qui ne savent pas encore ce que je faisais, ils l'apprendront plus tard, mais c'est mieux comme ça. J'ai été en plus d'un mauvais capitaine, un mauvais amis durant les quelques mois de souffrance qu'ils ont aussi traversé. Ils comprendront, en lisant le bout de papier griffonné, j'en suis sur. Ils ne pourront m'en vouloir très longtemps.

J'eu une pointe de regret de leur faire subir à nouveau cette terrible épreuve mais c'est mieux ainsi, ils vivront mieux sans moi pour les gêner, ils pourront ainsi aller de l'avant, parcourir de nouveaux Grande Line et trouver le One Piece. Le One Piece, le rêve de père, notre rêve à tous, leur rêve à présent, son rêve...Les yeux d'Ace me regardaient, chaleureusement, je pouvais voir son visage me sourire. Son sourire, la marque de sa famille. Ce sourire si spécial auquel on ne peut rien refuser. A présent j'étais entièrement sous l'eau, je sentais mes cheveux blonds flotter. Je pouvais presque sentir les doigts d'Ace parcourir ma peau. J'esquisse un sourire. Un sentiment de paix intérieur m'envahi et pourtant, je me sentis sombrer petit à petit, son visage de plus en plus présent dans mon esprit.

 _« J'arrive Ace, Attends moi »_

* * *

Voilà c'est fini cet OS ! J'espère vraiment qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire juste pour que je sache vos impressions, simplement pour raconter des conneries, me conseiller ou même (oui oui ) pointer les différentes fautes qui ont su échapper à 3 jeunes filles ! voilà biz.

Patachou


End file.
